In My Point of View
by wingsinheaven5
Summary: See what happens between Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in their points of view. HHr Not for the HG or RHr lovers
1. Ginny

**Without You**

Alone in the bitter cold, wondering how it could have happened

You left me, without a single look back at the girl on her knees

Red glassy eyes and wet cheeks

Now I am incomplete

My life has no meaning

Won't you please come back?

For a minute or two?

You know I'm lost without you

I feel a tug at my heart

And my mind tells me "I told you so"

Guess I wasn't good enough

But please don't tell me it's over

Tell me we'll still be friends

Even though everything has changed

And that you still care for me

Can you hear me?

Or have you really left for good?

My realization strikes me that you truly have

My chest constricts

My throat goes dry

The room is spinning

I can't breathe

I can see anything

But your retreating form

I love you, but I guess you just couldn't see

We could have been together

We should have been together

I guess it was never meant to be.


	2. Harry

**Sleeping My Demise**

The clock ticks to show it's three hours past.

I really should be asleep…

But I can't.

For in my dreams

Is where you haunt me.

Never alone,

But alone with you:

The most dangerous thing.

In my dreams

I am helplessly yours.

Only you.

I can't escape.

I want to run,

But I don't want to leave.

Afraid of losing you

Forever.

But also terrified of

Getting too close…

Too close for comfort,

So comfortably close.

With you I can't breathe.

But you're all I need

To live.

Just barely,

Just to be with you.

My dreams break the barriers,

All boundaries I cross,

And I find myself in blissful hell.

We can't go back.

We're at the point of no return

Ever.

Startled

I scream,

Break out in a cold sweat.

Yet feel unbearably warm

And I'm awake.

So here I am

Four hours past.

Not wanting to dream,

But aching so badly

To be with you.

If only for a moment.

In that moment I'm complete

Yet completely shattered.

So I'll stay awake tonight…


	3. Hermione

**The Best Man**

A kiss

Tainted

Never to be normal again

Never wanting to

What happens now?

We can never be just friends again

But we must

You and I have our own lovers to return to

A pang in my heart

I look at you

Guiltily

This wasn't supposed to happen

But id did

And nothing can change that

You have this look in your eyes

You look glazed

Did I do that to you?

I suddenly feel

Weak

Because of you

For you

I tentatively reach out to touch your face

Silky smooth

Burning my skin

You lick your lips

Pull me in

It happens again

I don't want it to end

But I want to break free and run

My mind and body are no longer one

Separate beings

Out of tune

They don't listen to each other

As you draw me closer

And I savor the sweet heat of your mouth

My body wins this round

Soon clothes are flying

Hands are roaming

We fall on the bed

As one

I forget why we came to the room at all

I try to remember

But you kiss me again

And all logical thinking ceases

We know

We can never go back

And you hastily lock the door

And pounce on me once more

For that night

I was in my own world of bliss

Morning has come

And I awake in your arms

Content to stay like that

Forever

Last night ruches back to me

Every hot memory flooding my brain

What have I done?

I slowly get out of bed

So I don't awaken you

I quickly dress up

Smoothen out my clothes and hair

Grab my purse

And leave

No longer sure

Now here I stand

In my white dress

Next to him:

The one I truly love

Right?

I dare to glance at you

And I see the sadness in your eyes

Did I do that to you?

You never let go of my gaze

And nor do I

The man in front speaks

Everyone claps

And I'm woken out of my reverie

I turn to him

The other him

And feel…

Hollow

"You may now kiss the bride."

And he kisses me

But things don't feel right

I should be happy

But I walk down the aisle

Feigning a smile

Look at you once more

As I walk out the door

And realize

I left the best man behind.


	4. Ron

**Love Shatters**

I don't know exactly what it is

But she's been acting different

She seems…

Distant

Distracted

What could be so nerve-wracking

That she couldn't tell me?

I watched as she slept

By my side

So peacefully

But something is different

Her brow is furrowed

She seems to be bothered by something

…Or someone

I sighed a sigh or defeat

No use denying it

I know exactly what's wrong

It's him

My best friend

Or perhaps my worse enemy

I'm not quite sure which

And I'm not sure which is better

She doesn't know that I know

She doesn't know that I see

The way she looks at him

The way she comforts him

Her look of longing

The look of love

She loves him

It's hard to admit

But it's true

And he loves her

They think I don't catch on

But I have eyes

I see how their platonic exchanges-

A smile

A hug

A kiss on the cheek

-Seem to linger more than they should

They won't admit it

But it's there

Always has been

And, I fear

Always will be

Why did they have to fall in love?

Why do I have to love her?


End file.
